The present invention relates to a substrate for a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate for a semiconductor package having a reinforcing member which substantially prevents or minimizes distortions.
In recent, a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip capable of storing massive data and processing the massive data and a substrate for mounting the semiconductor chip thereon has been developed.
In recent, the size of the semiconductor packages has become more and more reduced due to thinning of the thicknesses of the semiconductor chip and the substrate included in the semiconductor package.
However, as the thickness of the substrate included in the semiconductor package is reduced, a problem arises in that the rigidity of the substrate is reduced and as a result the shape of the substrate is therefore prone to distortions or deformations.